Obake Yashiki!
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Naruto, sang ketua kelas, mengusulkan liburan ke wahana Rumah Hantu. apa yang akan terjadi? / warning : scene rumah hantu ga ditampilkan di chap 1!/ full humor, horror, and slight romance inside :D/ read please :3


Yosha! Kembali lagi dengan saya, si author cantik, Manami Hotaru! ^o^ (Reader : Woy amit-amit lu, mukelu kayak aspal juga bisa narsis! *nyambitpakebatu*)

Kali ini, saya kembali dengan suasana baru! Akhirnya setelah semedi di gua belanda, puasa 1001 hari dan buka puasa dengan makan kemenyan-burger (?), saya ngepublish fic humor juga! Horay! Sembah dewa jashin! (kata hidan lho ya!)

Untuk fic ini, saya berkolaborasi dengan teman saya yaitu Yui-chan ! Dia ini sesekolah lho sama saya, hahaha!

Reader : heh thor gaperlu ngomong juga ga ada yang nanya ama elu!  
Hidan : bener! Demi dewa jashin, maafkanlah dosa author, terimalah ia disisimu jashin sama!

Manami : woy biarin dong gue narsis de el el, gue kan emang baik hati tidak sombong dan rajin menabung! Ini lagi lu Hidan! Pegi lu! Gue ga sudi nyembah tuh dewa jashin! Lagian gue pan belom mati! Enak aja lu nuduh gue udah bau tanah!

Reader : *lempar sepatu*

Hidan : oh jashin sama! Ternyata selama ini ia telah terlalu jauh darimu! Oh jashin samaaaaa (sembah sujud)

Yui-chan : mou, yamenasai, minna!

Deidara : *tiba-tiba muncul* KATSU!

JDUARR!

Ah mari kita sejenak lupakan mereka-mereka yang gaje dan abal itu.

Tanpa banyak nasi basi(?) lagi, let's start the fict!

Manami Hotaru and Yui-chan

Proudly present

**お化け屋敷****!**

**Obake Yashiki!**

**Haunted House!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : humor, horror, slight romance**

**Main character : Uzumaki Naruto and Naruto characters**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : abal, typo(s), DON'T READ IF YOU HATE (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

**Mari pulang, marilah pulang, bersama-sama...**

Ya, itulah sepenggal bel pulang siswa Konoha High School. Mata seluruh siswa kelas XI IPA 10 yang awalnya ajep-ajep tiba-tiba menjadi segar bugar kembali. Apalagi saat guru fisika mereka, Kakashi-sensei, mengucapkan "yah, sampai disini saja pelajaran hari ini." Semangat mereka yang asalnya jongkok mendadak menjadi semangat masa muda (?).

"Arigatou, sensei!"

Hening...

.

.

.

.

"BANZAAAAI!"

_We are the champion, my friend..._

Sepenggal lirik lagu kebangsaan mereka terlantun di udara. Sebagian besar menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Apalagi siswa berambut mangkok, Rock Lee, yang menangis terharu.

"Yosh! Semangat masa mudaku bangkit kembali!" ujar Rock Lee sambil berleleran air mata dan ingus di wajahnya, tak lupa dengan jempolnya yang terangkat ke udara dan giginya yang berkilau.

"Aw! Silau!" ternyata efek dari gigi Lee sangat dahsyat, sampai tanpa disadari seluruh siswa mendadak mengalami buta sementara.

"Sialan kau, dasar alis tebal! Lihat mataku yang indah ini jadi buta mendadak, huh!" Neji, siswa yang paling jenius kedua di kelas, berkata dengan narsis sambil mengibaskan rambutnya bak iklan shampo terkenal.

Syuung...

"eh ngerasa gatel ga sih kepala lu?" ujar Kiba, sang pecinta anjing, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dahsyat menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang setajam silet (?). rasanya ada yang merayap dan menggigiti kepalanya.

"Iya niih! Mana gatelnya panas-panas gitu!" Naruto, sang ketua kelas, menimpali sohib sejawat segilanya. Malah saking ekstrimnya, ia berputar di lantai dengan kepala tergesek-gesek kayak ngebor jalan, ckckkck.

"Hadeuh apaan nih ya di kepala gue? Kok ngedadak kayak kutuan ya?"

Ternyata oh ternyata, selama Neji mengibaskan rambut kebanggaannya, kutu-kutu di kepalanya pun ikut beterbangan dan menempel di kepala siswa yang lain. Sementara sang pelaku utama hanya berwatados (wajah tanpa dosa) ria. Jorok banget sih si Neji!

"Huh, biar kalian semua rasakan betapa dahsyatnya rambutku!" bukannya insyaf ngeliat temen-temennya tepar kegatelan, si model shampo malah mengibaskan rambutnya semakin ekstrim, mirip trio singa lagi ayan. Sedangkan separuh siswa mulai tepar karena kegatelan, sebagian yang masih bertahan hidup berinisiatif mencari garpu rumput buat menggarap hama di kepala masing-masing.

"Ji! Kalo elo ga berhenti, gue pacarin si Hinata!" Sasuke, si manusia pantat ayam *ditebaschidori*, maju nantangin si Neji yang sekarang rambutnya udah muter kayak baling-baling helikopter. Dengan muka nyolot, si bungsu uchiha ini, menggandeng mesra tangan Hinata, cewek pemalu kembaran beda sedetiknya Neji. Sementara tangan yang satunya stay tune dengan garuk-menggaruk kepala.

'Huh, kalo bukan gara-gara nih peternak kutu, gue ga bakal mau gandeng-gandeng cewek, cih!' inner Sasuke menjerit tak rela. Kalo seandainya ada tukang odong-odong lewat, ia akan dengan senang hati ditabrak (?).

'Duh, gimana nih? Tiba-tiba si chicken-butt ini malah maen gandeng tangan gue! Yaampun, untung Naruto-beib masih tepar jadi ga ngeliat aku, yokatta!' taulaah ini inner siapa yang bicara!

Sementara, tanpa disadari, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sedang menatap horor dengan background api neraka di pojokan. Tangannya udah mengepal siap-siap ninju siapa aja yang ngehalangin dia, plus perempatan muncul di dahi lebarnya.

*SHANNAROOOOO!* Inner bejad cewek bernama Sakura ini berteriak. Sehati deh sama si sasugay! *diamaterasu*

Kita kembali ke NejiSasuHinata (bukan threesome lho! *ups*)

Wadefuk! Mendadak putaran rambut sang personel trio singa malah makin menjadi. Sekarang malah ditambah goyang ayam-bakar-pati-unus (enak lho!)! ternyata, jiwanya bisa berubah barbar pas sister-complexnya kumat.

Seharusnya, lebih baik, sebaiknya (yah sama aja laah), bagusnya mending dia jadi finalis acara 'Perang Dangdut' aja deh.

"Jangan. Elo. Berani. Deketin. ADEK GUEEEE!"

Sebuah pusaran puting beliung berputar dengan kecepatan 1000 tahun cahaya kalender gregorian penaggalan jawa kuno (woy!) melaju ke arah Sasuke. Si chickenbutt-headed hanya bengong terpana.

'Oh Jashin-sama, inilah yang kau sebut mukjizat' inner Sasuke menangis terharu, seakan jiwanya telah diliputi cahaya berkah. Rasanya jiwanya akan naik ke surga tingkat ke 7. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

DUARR!

Tubuh kerempeng *chidori!* Sasuke melayang dengan indahnya (?) di langit lepas karena terkena Doel Nani mendadak. Terpental jauh, sampai hanya terlihat bagaikan bintang berkerlip di siang bolong.

'Ah Jashin-sama, apakah aku ada dalam surgamu?' Inner Sasuke masih menjerit bahagia. Ckckck, dia belum sadar apa yang terjadi kayaknya.

Sementara itu..

"Gile Ji, horor banget tuh kemampuan elo! Buset daaah!" Sang wakil ketua kelas sekaligus siswa terpandai, Shikamaru, terbengong-bengong dalam keadaan setengah teler. Maklum, doi baru bangun dari hibernasinya yang dimulai jam 7 pagi.

Yang dipuji malah senyum-senyum bangga. Cih!

"Kagak! Masih lebih horor pocong yang kemaren gue liat di kebon punya Haji Sarutobi deh, hii" Si gempal sahabat keripik, Chouji, menimpali sambil makan cemilannya yang entah bungkus keberapa.

"Chouji, yang ada kan lebih horor elu, pocongnya kan takut kalo gepeng ketiban elo. Soalnya elo kan gen-"

STOOOOP!

Jitakan demi jitakan terluncur dengan indah di kepala si tukang pijet (?), Shino. Belakangan diketahui ia membuka sebuah panti pijet plus plus dimana kliennya akan disuapi es puter saat dipijat. Apa hubungannya es puter sama pijat memijat? Hanya jashin yang tahu..

"Demi hujan batu jaman dinosaurus beranak, jangan berani-berani ngucapin kata itu! Nanti malah elo yang gepeng! Ngerti ga lu?!" Ino, si cewek pentolan gosip, ngingetin alih-alih ngancem. Yaah, abisnya kalo ga diancem, yang gepeng kan ga cuma Shino aja, semuanya malah entar ngedadak jadi dendeng goreng, ckckck.

"Yaudah deeh gue ngerti, haa..." 'pasrah aja deh guee. Daripada balik ke rumah jadi rempenyek -_-' batin Shino dalam hati. lagian siapa sih yang berani ngelawan si ratu tega pentolan gosip sejagad raya? Cuma orang bernyawa banyak yang mau.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pocong, kemaren gue liat spanduk Rumah Hantu lho! Besok kan Minggu. Kita kesana yuk!" Naruto, yang sudah pulih dari hama kutu, mulai bangkit kembali. Dan mengusulkan hal gila, mengunjungi Rumah Hantu, atau Obake Yashiki.

Lu kate mau kesurupan apa?!

.

.

.

.

"AYOO!"

Tanpa disangka seluruh siswa malah setuju buat ikut. Mungkin mereka semua ketularan kebegoan si ketua kelas kali ya? Hn..

"Siip deh! Besok kumpul ya di Konoha Park jam 10 pagi! Jangan lupa bawa duit 30 rebu buat tiketnya. Awas elu-elu pade kalo ngaret, gue semur buat jadi makanan uler peliaraan tetangga gue" Si cowok berambut duren mengkoordinir dengan bejad. Semua mengangguk mantap. Sebagian ngorek-ngorek dompet, berharap masih punya duit buat maen besok. Miris bener deh. Sebagian lagi berdoa biar ular sama tetangga si Naruto keracunan tikus yang baru aja nelen Borax. Maklum, sang pemilik ular, adalah seorang banci taman lawang terhoror. Bisa-bisa sebelum dikasiin ke ularnya, malah orochimaru dulu yang mangsa mereka! Hiii..

"Oke deh! Nar, mending kita semua sekarang pulang. Kalo kemaleman ntar malah ga diizinin ortu buat maen besok." Si cowok nanas menasehati rekan-rekannya bijak. Tumben dia bijak! Yaiyalaah, orang dia baru aja baca buku "Cara Beternak Kambing yang Baik dan Benar". Lho, ga nyambung toh!

Ternyata bener aja. Langit sore udah mulai gelap, tanda kalau matahari lagi nonton bioskop (?).

"Yaudah deh, semuanya, cabut!"

Dan seluruh siswa pun menghambur keluar dari kelas mereka yang sudah bobrok kayak Taitenik nabrak monas.

Sementara itu..

Jashin sedang duduk di singgasananya sambil memegang sebuah cermin yang terbuat dari kardus. Ia mematut dirinya dalam cermin.

"Perfecto ramos! Aku memang tampan, mau diapain juga tetep aja paling ganteng sejagad raya, hahaha" si DJ (Dewa Jashin) malah ketawa narsis. Saking kencengnya, gunung krakatau ngedadak meletus lagi. Hina banget.

Namun si cermin kardus pun berkata "Yang mulia DJ, yang menguasai dunia ini dalam kekardusanmu (?), nampaknya anda sudah bukan yang tertampan lagi di dunia ini"..

DJ langsung marah mencak-mencak tak jelas, disertai dengan wajah yang kayaknya baru aja nahan pup 3 hari dan tak makan 100 hari, langsung menyerang dengan teriakan membabi buta menggunakan babi yang buta beneran.

"APUAA?! Siapa orang yang berani berwajah lebih tampan dari gue disini, hah?!"

Si cermin kardus ketakutan melihat Jashin ngamuk. Dia tak ingin nasibnya berakhir di dalem perapian atau alas pup hewan peliharaan Jashin.

"Ampun Jashin-sama yang terbego, eh maksud hamba, yang terbodoh, eh salah, maksudnya yang-"

"Ah udah lu banyak bacot bener! Mana isinya ngehina gue semua lagi! Mau lu gue lempar ke dalem gunung Krakatau yang tadi baru aja meledak?!" Si Jashin malah makin ngamuk, sekarang suhu Samudera Pasifik nambah 50 derajat celcius. Ikan-ikan pun ngambang, nelayan pun menangis terharu karena ga perlu nguber-nguber ikan lagi, tinggal ambil aja, huehehe.

"Oh jashin sama yang terganteng ('nah ini baru bener!' Inner Jashin cengengesan), Orang yang lebih ganteng dari anda adalah makhluk (?) yang sedang terbang di depan anda."

Ternyata benar saja, sesosok anak ayam a.k.a si teme sasugay, mengapung bebas di udara sambil tersenyum-senyum bahagia. Tangannya dikepak-kepakkan seolah tangannya beneran sayap ayam.

"Inilah nirwana, beib! I'm coming..." Sasuke mengigau terkena efek putaran rambut Neji. Apakah ini karena kutu-kutunya sudah merambat ke dalam otaknya? Ckckck.

Jahsin hanya terpana cengo melihat pemandangan tak senonoh di depannya. Mukanya langsung mengkerut layaknya cangkang jeruk yang udah dijemur dibawah hujan (?). "Hina banget neh pemandangan! Ga mungkin nih orang lebih ganteng dari gue! Yaudah deh daripada dia menghancurkan imej gue sebagai yang terganteng, gue lenyapin aja dia dari sini!"

'bum sakala kala bum bum, hong balihong awigena, cang cing cung, amerika ludes, eropa ilang, asia ancur, aussie meledak, afrika ketumpahan cet item, fuah!' Jashin merapal mantra ke arah Sasuke.

Yang ditujui mantra masih bengong tak jelas melihat cahaya-cahaya mejikuhibiniu terbang ke arahnya. "Apakah ini bidadari surga yang akan menjemputku, Jashin?! Oh senangnya dalam hati, kalau beristri duaa..." dengan tak nyambungnya Sasuke malah dangdutan. Sekarang gerakannya mirip dewa bersisik nahan epilepsi.

Swinng, DUARR!

Cahaya itu pun meledak tepat saat mengenai Sasuke. Si chicken-butt pun mendadak menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Si Jashin tersenyum bangga. "Nah, akhirnya ilang juga tuh si anak ayam!"

Si cermin kardus hanya bisa meratapi nasib Sasuke yang hilang begitu saja. Ia tak rela seseorang yang lebih tampan sejuta kali dari Jashin bernasib seapes ini. "Jashin, mengapa engkau setega ini sampai melenyapkan anak itu? Kasihan sekali, ia harus lenyap dalam usia semuda ini."

"Lu ngomong ape min? Gue kan cuma ngirim dia ke rumahnya lagi. Daripada dia nyusahin gue di sini, mending gue kirim lagi ke bumi." Cermin kardus masih termewek-mewek.

"Kalo elo gak percaya, nih kita liat bareng-bareng!"

Tsah! Si Jashin mengubah cermin kardus menjadi cermin ajaib yang nyambung sama cermin kaca rumah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha.

"_Oh! Senangnya dalam hati! kalau beristri duaa..."_

Si ayam tercinta kita semua sebangsa setanah air sedang berdangdut ria sambil berjoged liar. Di atas meja pertemuan. Di depan seluruh tetua Uchiha. Pantat dan kakinya bergoyang ngebor meja tak berdosa yang diinjeknya. Tangannya mulai goyang gergaji dengan pinggul bergoyang patah-patah. Matanya merem melek keenakan joged.

Semua cengo dan ayan mendadak ngeliat kelakuan si bungsu. Fugaku, sang ayah, pura-pura bego sambil bergumam 'siapa aku? Ini dimana? Tahun berapa sekarang? Apakah Jashin itu nyata?'. Sedangkan sang ibu, Mikoto, hanya berjawdrop ria melihat anak terhinanya (?) melakukan hal paling nista sejagad raya. Sedangkan si sulung penuaan dini *amaterasu!* Itachi, malah meng turn-on handicam jaman jebot di tangannya. Dengan senyum ternista, ia memvideo sang adik yang lebih nista darinya itu.

"fufufu, lumayan deeh, entar gue aplod ke yutub!"

Sementara sang objek video hanya berdangdut ria seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"_...kepada istri tua, kanda sayang padamu. Oh kepada istri muda, i say i love you. Jeng jeng... JUDI! AW!"_

0O0O0O0

Klik yahud messenger, klik conference, invite ,**HarunoBCherry**, **Beauty_Pearl-eyed**, and **TentenChocochips**.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kasurnya dengan sebuah laptop yang menayangkan (?) aplikasi yang sedang aktif, yaitu Yahud Messenger. Rupanya ia sedang menginvite sohib-sohibnya untuk berconference.

**HarunoBCherry** has join conference

'udah join tuh, gue sapa dulu deh!'

**Mountain_Flower : **Hey forehead :3

**HarunoBCherry**: Hey pig! Ada apa nih ngundang conference? Oya pig, kenapa nama IDmu **Mountain_Flower**? Harusnya kan **Mountain_Pig**, hehe :p

**Mountain_Flower** : Yee suka-suka gue dong! elo juga kan harusnya **ForeheadHaruno,** bukannya **HarunoBCherry**** -_-. **

**HarunoBCherry** : Ahaha bercanda Ino-pig, sayaang :3. Yaudah jadi kenapa ngundang conference?

**TentenChocochips has join conference**

**Mountain_Flower : **Gue mau ngomongin tentang rencana besok ke Rumah Hantu ituuu... Eh Ten, elo udah gabung toh!

**TentenChocochips** : Yoi dong, sorry rada lama. Tadi gue harus bertarung dulu sama monyet (a.k.a si Neji) buat dapetin pinjeman laptop biar bisa On, hehe

**HarunoBCherry**: Gile bener lu! Berani juga nantangin si Neji, sepupu teramat-jauh lo. Pake trik apa lu?

**TentenChocochips** : Gue bilang 'kalo elo ga ngasih pinjem, gue comblangin si Sasu sama Hinata!' terus Nejinya tepar langsung deh, huehehe :p

**Mountain_Flower** : Ten... kayaknya elo tadi salah ngomong deh...

**HarunoBCherry**: SHANNAROOO! *lemparlebingkekepalatenten*

**TentenChocochips** : Huaaaa,gue lupa Sakura-chan! Gomen!

**Mountain_Flower** : tuhkaaan -_-

**HarunoBCherry**: Awas lo kalo ngomongin kejadian SasuHina lagi, gue pitesin pala lu!

**TentenChocochips** : Huhu, iya deeh ga lagi-lagi T.T eh btw, besok pada mau ikut ga?

**Mountain_Flower** : Gatau neeh, gue pengen ikut, tapi gue ga punya duit, dan masih banyak utang ke anak kelas lain #miris T.T

**HarunoBCherry**: Ikut dong! Ga mungkin gue ga ikut, nanti kehilangan momen bareng kalian doong!

**TentenChocohips** : Alaaah, bilang aja lu mau meluk si Sasuke-kun kan?!

**HarunoBCherry**: *blush* A-apa maksud loe? Ya enggak laah!

**Mountain_Flower** : Bener tuh! #alibi = pergi ke rumah hantu bareng kecengan tujuannya yaitu buat meluk" kecengan pas hantunya nongol

**HarunoBCherry**: Gila! Masa aku meluk dia?! *ngebayangin* *blushing*

**Mountain_Flower** : Hayoo ngebayangin apa? *natap penuh selidik*

**TentenChocochips** : ambigu loh, Ino*nyengir* dia pasti lagi ngebayangin yang Hard Lemon!

**HarunoBCherry**: ambigu? Hard Lemon?! *bingung*

**Mountain_Flower** : iya Ten! Ambigu! *nyengirjuga*

**CherryB. Haruno** : Hinata?! Ambigu apanya sih?! Hard Lemon itu apaaaa?!

**Beauty_Pearl-eyed has join conference**

**Beauty_Pearl-eyed : **minna, maaf ya baru join, aku baru mulai On nih! Lho? A-aku gatau arti semuanya, Sakura-chan ._.

**HarunoBCherry**: KAMU BOHONG, HINATA-CHAN! HUAAA T.T

**Mountain_Flower** : ah Hinata-chan, kemana aja! Oya, mau ikut ke Rumah Hantu kan besok?

**Beauty_Pearl-eyed** : Ano, Sakura-chan, aku ga bohong. Aku emang ga tau ._. oh iya, Ino-chan, aku mau ikut kok!

**TentenChocochips** : Siip deh! Eh sayang banget yaa besok Sai-senpai ga bisa dateng yaa, ckck *lirikIno*

**Mountain_Flower** : *Blush* Ten- tenteeen! Ngomong apaan sih loe! Kenapa jadi nyerempet ngomongin dia siiih! .

**HarunoBCherry**: tuh kaaan, hahaha! Mau gue undang ga niih Sai-senpai biar ikut jugaa? *wink*

**Beauty_Pearl-eyed** : Ino-chan, aku juga bisa bantu bujuk biar dia ikut kok ^^

.

.

'Duuh sialan banget! Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ngomongin Sai-kun siih?! Kenapa juga mereka bisa tau kalau gue ngeceng kembaran Sasuke-kun yang lagi sekolah diluar kota itu?! Jangan-jangan... Sasuke-kun juga sudah tau!'

Batin gadis yang biasa dipanggil 'Pig' gelisah. Secara tidak resmi ia meninggalkan conference karena doi udah terlanjur galau akut. Dia malah gulang-guling, salto, kayang, dan berbagai kegiatan akrobatik di atas kasurnya.

Sementara itu, di conference

**HarunoBCherry**: Eh kok si pig ga muncul lagi sih?!

**TentenChocochips** : Lagi ngegalauin Sai-senpai kali ^^ eh btw kenapa kita manggil senpai ya? Emang sih tingkatan kelasnya tinggian dia, tapi kan seumuran Sasuke-kun!

**Beauty_Pearl-eyed** : ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan, kalau nanti kamu jadi sama Sasuke-kun, terus Ino-chan jadi sama Sai-senpai, nanti Sakura-chan jadi adik iparnya Ino-chan dong :)

**HarunoBCherry**: Mungkin sekarang Ino lagi gulang-guling di kasurnya saking galaunya ^^ Hei Hinata-chaaaan . *blush*

**TentenChocochips** : Nee, minna, gue off duluan yaa, si monyet raja ngebor udah mau ngambil lagi laptopnya nih! Jaa!

**TentenChocochips has left conference**

**Beauty_Pearl-eyed** : Kyaa! Neji-nii sama Tenten kayaknya udah mau bertengkar, aku juga off duluan ya! Nanti besok kita ketemuan di Konoha Park ya, bye!

**Beauty_Pearl-eyed has left conference**

**HarunoBCherry**: Huaa kalian kok ninggalin aku seeh?! T.T yaudah deh, gue juga off aja. Pig, gue off ya, cup cup jangan galau :3

**HarunoBCherry** has left conference

'yaudahlah kalo yang lain off, gue ga akan off! Gue kan ga gampang nyerah kayak mereka' Batin Sakura ga nyambung.

Dan akhirnya berakhirlah conference malam itu. Namun Sakura rupanya masih tetap surfing di internet. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah icon berwarna biru bertuliskan PESBUUK. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengklik icon tersebut.

**Welcome in Pesbuuk**

**Email : ****CherryBlossomHaruno **

**Password : Cayang cama ayang cacu celamanya :***

**Sign in**

Sakura mengklik tanda sign in. Sambil menunggu internetnya yang berkecepatan 5kbps (buset!), doi nyisir rambutnya sambil senyam-senyum gaje di cermin. 'siapa tau ada Sasuke-kun! Kyaa!' batinnya.

Woy! Seandainya si Sasu beneran ada pun, dia ga bakal bisa ngeliat elu, neng!

**HOME**

**Deidara luph Azhari cii maniak BOM**

Hadeuh, eykeu kehabisan petasan nih! Padahal mau ngeledakin pot kurcaci tetangga, cuco ramos bagendos deeh .

**Like. Comment **

**10 people like this**

**.**

**Kisame Ikan Koi**

Yaah, pelet buat makan siang abis neeh! Nyari dulu ah di toko beras!

**Like. Comment**

**8 people like this**

**.**

'**Beibi kiyut' Sasori**

Kyaa! Barbie edisi alien udah keluar niih! Kyaaa! *ngantri paling depan*

**Like. Comment**

**123 people like this**

**.**

'ya ampun, orang macam apa yang mau ngelike status ginian?! Hiih' Inner waras Sakura merasa menyesal telah membuka berandanya lebih jauh. Sampai akhirnya...

**Juu-GO!**

Rumah hantu ya? Menarik! Besok ke sana aaah!

**Like. Comment**.

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki and Karin AkaGami like this**

**Comments :**

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki **: rumah hantu yang di Konoha Park?

**Juu-GO!** : yoi, bro. Maen ksna yuk

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki** : sama sopo?

**Juu-GO!** : ya elu sama gue aja!

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki **: engga ah, nanti gue jadi sasaran sifat maho elu!

**Juu-GO!** : yee, sapa juga yang mau yaoian bareng lu! Gue kalo yaoian juga milih" kalee!

.

'Nah ini baru status! Gue komen aah!' Sakura pun mengomentari satu-satunya status waras yang ditulis oleh temannya yang beda kelas itu.

.

**Haruno Cherry Blossom** : rumah hantu?! Ayok kita pergi kesana!

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki** : yuk! Nah kan kalo lebih dari berdua gue jadi merasa amaan *ngelus" dada*

**Juu-GO!** : halaah dasar lu, giliran banyakan aja mau, eh brduaan gamau. Takut ya lu?

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki** : eits enak aja! Gue tuh ya pemberani, mentalnya ga kayak tempe #sokiyehbgt. Yasudlah jadi besok jam berapa? Siapa lg yg ikut?

**Haruno Cherry Blossom** : Umm, anak XI IPA 10 semua mau ikut tuh!

**Juu-GO!** : Hmm ga apa-apa emangnya kalo kita bareng kalian?

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki** : iya nih, takutnya ngegangguin.

**Haruno Cherry Blossom** : Ga apa apa laah. Lagian kalian kan deket sama semua anak kelas IPA 10! Tenang ajaa. Kalo mau ikut besok jam 10 ditunggu di Konoha Park, jangan telat yaa!

**Suigetsu 'Water Moon' Hozuki** : yaudah deh kalo gitu kita ikut! Eh gue off duluan yaa, sampe ketemu besok :D #off

**Juu-GO!** : Gue juga off ah, bye! #off

"Yaah pada off lagi deh! Cih!" Sakura mendecih kesal. Ia mencari-cari ke bagian chat. 'siapa tau Sasuke-kun lagi on, hihi!'

Belum sempat ia mengklik 'chat', sebuah notification dan message muncul.

**Itachi 'Weasel' Uchiha has tagged you on his video**

'Tumben Itachi senpai ngetag gue plus nge message gue. Apa dia mau ngasih tau kalo dia merestui hubungan gue sama Sasuke-kun ya?!' Innernya kembali tak waras. Dengan perasaan deg-degan cap cip cup belalang kuncup, ia langsung membuka message dari Itachi, kakak sulung si chickenbutt.

**Sakura, gue punya video tentang Sasuke, special deh buat kamu. Diliat ya :D **

'Kyaaa! Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba! I'm coming, Sasu-honey!'

Dengan semangat empat-lima, Sakura mengklik url video tersebut.

Loading...

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian

Mata masih semangat.

.

.

20 menit kemudian

Mulai kedap-kedip ga sabar

.

.

Sejam kemudian

Mata udah ajep-ajep

.

.

Setahun kemudian

Loading selesai! Yak selesai saudara-saudara! Setelah penantian panjang, akhirnya video itu muncul juga. Saking senangnya, Sakura menari tor-tor di tengah jalan tol.

Dengan semangat masa muda, ia mengklik tombol 'play'

Detik pertama, terlihat gambar sebuah meja yang dikelilingin tetua Uchiha. Kelihatannya seperti ada rapat. Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke muncul dengan gaya pertapa. Dan detik selanjutnya, Sasuke mulai menari dangdut dengan gerakan ciptaannya yang laknat bin ajaib!

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAK! SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

Sakura yang tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan pun kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa di lantai.

Sementara itu, video laknat itu pun tetap berputar tanpa dosa (?).

"_...kepada istri tua, kanda sayang padamu. Oh kepada istri muda, i say i love you. Jeng jeng... JUDI! AW!"_

**ToBeContinued**

Nyahahahaha! Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga! Untuk scene rumah hantunya kita adain di chap selanjutnya, kan chap ini Cuma prolog ajaaa :p (alibi!)

Dan gilanya, ini fic pertama yang dalam sechap udah 3.570 words! Amazing! (lebebgt)

Saa, minna, minta review dan sarannnya yaa buat fic ini, soalnya ini fic pertamaku yang bergenre Humor, hehe.

Doumo arigatou buat Yui-chan yang udah ngebantu dalam nyelesaiin fic ini. Arigatou T.T #sujudsyukursembahsujud

Thanks buat yang mau baca

Akhir kata..

Review please :3 (bow)


End file.
